Work will be continued on purification and characterization of ribonucleotide reductase from the Novikoff rat hepatoma, and on characterization of thioredoxin and thioredoxin reductase from the same source. The latter will be compared to those from normal rat tissues. Factors controlling the levels of ribonucleotide reductase in cell cultures will be explored.